


Maple Syrup Kisses

by JamtheDingus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Late at Night, M/M, Pancakes, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamtheDingus/pseuds/JamtheDingus
Summary: Despite his efforts, Hunk does jolt awake with a snort. He sits up so sharply that Keith is nearly thrown to the floor, only to be saved by Hunk's warm hand coming to press against his hip reflexively.His eyes squint open in the dark, and Keith smiles up at him, letting his head rest against Hunk's chest. "You were snoring." He murmurs, already being lulled to sleep by the comforting warmth of his husband."Sorry, sugar." Hunk says, sleepy as ever, and Keith absolutely melts in his hold. He'd never felt so sappy in his life, and he loved it.





	Maple Syrup Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackberry_peachx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackberry_peachx/gifts).



> SURPRISE!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS <3 <3 *tada emoji x10000*

Keith rolls over onto his side, and his foot pokes out from underneath the warm blanket. It's immediately assaulted by the cold and, with a grumble, he rolls back onto his other side. His hair, in desperate need of a good washing, tangles with his eyelashes, so he blows it away with a huff that sends it flying from his forehead.

Now that he was facing the opposite direction, it felt as though Hunk's snores— which sounded like a deep drum that had been stuffed with a few rocks and kicked down a hill for good measure— were vibrating him out of his body.

Keith cracks one of his eyes open, the side of his mouth quirking up in a smile. Even though it had startled him out of a dream, he couldn't find it in himself to be that upset. He was just glad that Hunk was so comfortable.

Still, though, he didn't think he would be able to sleep with that much noise. Keith tiredly lifts up his upper half, supporting his weight against his elbows as he speaks into the quiet, "Babe."

Hunk didn't stir in the slightest at the pet name, even though, in the day time, it turned him into a lovesick mess. Keith reached out to gently shake his shoulder, to atleast try and get him to roll over without waking him up. He's soundly ignored as Hunk takes another deep breath and continues on with the cacophony.

Keith fondly shakes his head. He loved Hunk so much.

He sat up on his knees and the blanket pooled behind him, sending him shivering under the cool air that passed over him. He was wearing one of Hunk's old shirts as his pajamas; stained with oil that wouldn't come out no matter what sort of witchcraft they'd tried on it. Keith was glad to steal it to use as his own, and Hunk couldn't really say no to the suggestion when he was _also_ a bit eager to see Keith wearing his oversized clothes. It was long enough to tangle up under his knees and trip him as he climbed over to Hunk, but he saved himself from face-planting against Hunk's belly with his quick reflexes.

He ends up laying across Hunk's body, chest to chest, and he feels himself rise and fall with every deep breath that Hunk takes. Through the drapes, starlight brushes across his skin and leaves a swatch of starry silver glittering against his face. Keith smiles, hidden from the world in the dark of their apartment, and leans down to press a soft kiss against Hunk's chin.

He curls a lock of hair behind Hunk's ear and leans down to whisper against it. Not loud enough to jolt the other awake, but enough to get his attention. "Wake up, love."

Despite his efforts, Hunk _does_  jolt awake with a snort. He sits up so sharply that Keith is nearly thrown to the floor, only to be saved by Hunk's warm hand coming to press against his hip reflexively.

His eyes squint open in the dark, and Keith smiles up at him, letting his head rest against Hunk's chest. "You were snoring." He murmurs, already being lulled to sleep by the comforting warmth of his husband.

"Sorry, sugar." Hunk says, sleepy as ever, and Keith absolutely melts in his hold. He'd never felt so sappy in his life, and he _loved_ it.

Hunk rolls over onto his side, facing Keith's side of the bed so that the latter can roll over into his spot. Keith coaxes him closer, letting his arm rest soundly across Hunk's waist.

He ends up slotting their legs together so that they can stay pressed front to front, and Hunk's resulting laugh rumbles across Keith's skin.

He traces patterns across the skin exposed to him, head lolling against the nook of his elbow as he folds it underneath his head. Hunk falls asleep again very quickly, but he doesn't start snoring. Keith lets the tip of his finger trail across the few stretch marks on the back of Hunk's arm, soft compared to the rough calluses on the tips of Keith's fingers.

He lets himself follow the length of his arm down, until he reaches Hunk's hand. It's heavy and warm as he lifts it, bringing the palm to his lips so that he can press an adoring kiss against it. This would be a scene he'd treasure always, along with the millions of others he stored safely in the back of his brain, to be remembered whenever Hunk was near or far, just because he was allowed to.

Keith falls asleep with Hunk's hand cupping his jaw, tender even when he wasn't awake.

Hours later, the sun warms their room. The rays don't attack him, diluted by the drapes that they'd received as a wedding present. Keith blinks open his eyes, tracing the fine stitching of the cloth with his vision as he slowly wakes.

Hunk's warmth is absent from his side of the bed, but before he could mourn for its loss, a metal tray is pressed into his lap. The bed dips as Hunk sits beside him, and Keith muffles his yawn with one hand as he sits up with the help of the other.

"What's this?" He asks, watching as Hunk puts the finishing touches on a neat stack of what smells like a heavenly batch of chocolate chip pancakes. A circle of whipped cream lined the very bottom layer, and it was topped with a few extra shavings of chocolate, along with a hearty splash of syrup that soaked into pancakes like sponges. The entirety of it was a guilty pleasure of Keith's that Hunk loved to treat him with.

"Nothing special." Hunk said, dismissively. He hands off a knife and fork, which Keith takes eagerly to begin cutting the five-stack into equal, triangular shapes. "Just wanted to."

When Keith glances up at him, his eyes sparkle and his grin is so affectionate that it looks sweeter than the breakfast must taste.

He leans over to give him a kiss, thankful as ever to have such a wonderfully sappy husband.

Hunk's lips faintly taste of maple syrup when they pull away, and Keith quickly dives in to the pancakes as Hunk tries to steal a lick of whipped cream, scaring him off with the sticky end of his fork.

Hunk laughs, bright and cheery, and Keith hides his own sappy smile by overstuffing his mouth with the thick pancakes that were absolutely dripping in syrup.

And, of course, they were delicious.

“Make sure you eat up.” Hunk says, parting Keith’s sleep-tangled bangs to press a kiss against his forehead. “I’m taking you on a date today.”

“Hunk!” Keith immediately argues, nearly choking on his breakfast. Hunk darts away with a cackle, ducking towards the bathroom to get dressed.

Keith watches him go, mouth curling up in an exasperatedly fond smile. There weren’t many things that Keith could say he was certain of. But there is one fact that he couldn’t be argued by a soul; the simple truth that he loved Hunk more than the sun was bright and more than his pancakes were delicious.

And Hunk loved _him_ , too.

**Author's Note:**

> keith is still getting used to that last thing but he's getting there c':
> 
> BRIEF BACKSTORY: hunk and keith are newly weds (maybe married about 6 months or so before this? they've been dating for maybe 2 years, though!) and keith is still getting used to sharing a space so intimately with someone else, but he's absolutely smitten.
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS PEACH!!!!!!! i hope you were able to enjoy this, and i hope you have a wonderful christmas day! <3
> 
> make sure you guys check out my friend's tumblr over their voltron blog [@space-peachx](http://space-peachx.tumblr.com/)


End file.
